wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Dragons of the Elements
When everything you care about is gone, your friends, family, and your hope, what do you do? Listen to the story of five young dragonets, each one is different, but they all figure out the miracle of friendship in this heartwarming story. 'Prologue' A NightWing flew through the morning sky, black as night. Okay, I'm almost there, there, at the cave, the prophecy must be delivered, ''the black dragon thought At first he thought he heard a hiss, a deep, eerie one. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Though, he thought, he knew he ''had heard something. He hurried a little faster, not stopping at all. In fact, instead of a perfect landing, he crashed and slid into the cave. He felt something bump his snout, something hard and sharp. The Nightwing opened his violet-gray eyes. Right before him stood a Skywing, red as a cherry. The Nightwing shifted on his feet, claws scraping rock. "About time!", the Skywing roared. "Where were you?!" "Um...sorry?",the black dragon said, trembling. "Whatever Nightclaw," the Skywing sighed."Recite the prophecy." Nightclaw cleared his throat and chanted, For peace in the world, look for a dragonet, the color of rust, hidden alone in a cave of dust. A Rainwing, with a caring heart, and fiery eyes, this is the start. In a trove of treasure, which is a pleasure, a dragonet lies, the darkest red. A dragonet of light and a dragonet of night, in the crystals light emerges, with help of the night. Earth, Light, Fire, Darkness, will join into the Elemental Snake, and together, they will end the fight. "That's it?",the Skywing said. "That prophecy is dumb!", she shouted. "Well Talonstorm, it's true, so...",Nightclaw replied with an added gesture. Talonstorm scowled, she hated being drived into things. "Hmph, fine...",she grumbled. 'Chapter one: Meet the dragonets of elements' Rusty awoke to the sound of robins, his rusty brown scales were covered in dust. Not the best home, but it was what he could do. Animals would always get trapped in his cave. So they became his prey. He heard wingbeats,from an adult dragon. It was only a matter of time when he felt massive talons with sharp claws smash on his back. Sharp pain spread through his back. He grit his teeth in pain. "W-who are you?...", Rusty rasped. "None of your business,"said a nasty female voice. "You match the description, we need you." Rusty's amber-gold eyes stared at the dragon. It was a cherry-red female SkyWing. "Who are you?", he asked firmly. The SkyWing stared at him with menacing red eyes. "Talonstorm, learn it.", she said,carrying Rusty off. "Wait! My brother!", he said reaching his talons out to the small MudWing. "He'll die anyway, the war will kill him.", Talonstorm scowled. Rusty started crying, for the first time in his life. Snake was out in the rainforest gathering fruit for Queen Dazzling. He had a whole basket-full of tropical fruits. His fire colored eyes turned to attention of a NightWing. Snake dropped the basket and hid behind his wing, whimpering loudly. He heard the agonized tweet of a bird and peered behind his pale green and baby blue wings. He ran over to the baby bird and fluttered up to the nest. The bird was some sort of blue macaw. He dumped it in the nest with amber-crimson talons. The NightWing that Snake almost forgot about seized his lower jaw and peered into Snake's eyes." You're the one...", the NightWing said, dropping the dragonet to the ground. Snake looked up ,his eyes said all too clearly, Who are you?. "'''The one for what?", Snake asked, his body shimmered with gold and silver. His ruff was an amberish-orange. "WHO IS OUT THERE!?!?!", a voice screamed. It was Snake's father. "GET AWAY FROM SNAKE YOU...you...STAR-SCALED DEMON!", he shouted, readying his venom. Just then...millions of dragons flooded the sky. They landed, burning and killing everything. Even Snake's father... Snake was hissing curses under his breath while the NightWing carried him off. Tears of clearness streamed down his now purple body. "Father...", he whispered. "I will avenge you..." Shine sighed.The LightWing was trying to do her so-hard chores that her talons were blunted. ''Well, I won't finish if I don't do anything, ''she thought. She picked up toys, drawings, old food, and trash. "Shine, honey, time for dinner!", a voice said. "OK MOM!", Shine said,dropping her stuff. The Crystal Palace was where most LightWings lived. And Shine looooovveedd it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two little specks, one amber and brown,the other red and gold. Talons raked across her face, blinding pain shuddered through her whole body. When her vision cleared,the red speck was actually a SkyWing, the other was a MudWing. "Who are you?" "No comment," the MudWing answered for the SkyWing. "Shine!", Shine's parents shouted as tons of dragons came out of the sky killing everything in sight. Shine saw her mother was safe, but the rest of her family...not so much. Shine shouted curses at the SkyWing, the MudWing was just as sad and scared as her. Shine felt some weird feeling, she had a crush on that MudWing! Magma stared at her treasure.The red SkyWing had the dream life. She lived in a trove of treasure! She threw coins in the air. She picked up a light blue diamond. Wing beats were in the distance. Magma turned around. A NightWing and a RainWing was behind her. "Don't fight us," the RainWing said. "We need you. We are in a prophecy." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Prophecy)